


Freedom With You

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Female reader insert, I wrote this with 18-year-old!Reader in mind, Laura is 17 and Ruben is 10, Pre-Barn Fire, Pre-The Evil Within 1, Reader cares deeply for her siblings, Reader's relationship with her and her father is a bit...strained, Sister!Reader, There's no mentioned relationship between her and her mother, Troublemaker!Reader, Victoriano Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: 'Happiness...freedom… This was what it was. It was beautiful….but ever-so... temporary'*In which all the three Victoriano siblings have ever wanted, is the freedom to justbe.





	Freedom With You

   You had been bored, that was the only excuse you could give, though it was partly true. You had been confined to the four walls of your bedroom after last week’s ‘incident’ (no matter what they said, you hadn’t actually meant to turn your father’s hair pink - you had meant to turn it purple and it hadn’t worked!), and with absolutely nothing to do, the boredom was inevitable. You hadn’t even been given a book to read, just told to ‘sit there and think about what you’ve done’.

   You were all for that, for the first day. For an entire week? No, no! There was only so much thinking (and ‘realising what you’ve done’) you could do before you turned bored of that, and honestly, you’d have thought they’d have learned by now. It was often this type of boredom that caused the ‘incidents’ to happen.

   If there had been something to do, if you had been allowed to leave the manor itself… you wouldn’t be so bored. But alas, your father refused an exit, and not just for you. All three of you (your dear beloved brother and sister) were forced to stay within the confines of this manor’s walls, refused allowance to go outside, even after trying to be good. You never knew why, your father nor your mother would explain, and this only ever lived to annoy you even more.

   Why couldn’t you leave? Why weren’t you and Laura and Ruben allowed to leave the manor? Why did you have to stay here, under the constant supervision of the maids? Did your father not understand that there was only so much being inside you could take before you went mad? You wanted freedom, you wanted to socialise, to make friends, to feel...normal...but your father refused, time and time again, for all three of you.

 Maybe that’s also why you continued to try and torment him further because every day spent in here felt like hell. You may as well make his life a hell too

   “Laura!” came the sudden but familiar voice of your brother. It was quite a deepish boy, at least for a boy his age, but it never failed to bring excitement into your life. Your brother and sister were the only reason you hadn’t done anything too...drastically towards your father, after all, and you were glad to have at least them.

   Though you did wonder why your brother’s voice sounded so panicked. Slowly, you lifted yourself up into a sitting position, staring suspiciously over at your door, waiting, watching as...absolutely nothing happened. The door did not open, nor did two young people come rushing in. Frowning, you stood up from the bed and walked over, slowly, as if expecting the door to suddenly open and slam into your face. It wouldn’t be such a surprising feat, it had happened many times before, your brother being too excited to realise you were right next to do your own bedroom door.

   Placing your hand on the doorknob, you waited, took a breath and then opened it- only to come face-to-face with your sister, who’d looked like she was just about to knock. “Let me guess; Ruben wants to go to the barn again.” You said surely, crossing your arms over your chest and jutting your hip out, looking for all the world like you were about to reprimand them.

   Laura stared, wide-eyed at you, freezing for a moment, before coughing and twisting her lips into that pleasant smirk of hers. “It’s as if you read my mind. I was just about to come collect you too.” You smiled then, and nodded, unfolding your arms and standing back up straight. “Alright, but how are we going to get past Father?” You asked, moving back inside of your room to grab your cardigan. It was a pleasant day, the sun was out with no clouds, but you could never be too careful. The weather forecast had said there was a possibility of rain today, too.

   Laura watched you for a moment, bright blue eyes tracking your movement until you were standing back in front of her, and then she spoke, “As we always do - through the back door.” She didn’t bother waiting for a response, walking off to where you could now see Ruben was standing, rather impatiently as always. You sighed and followed her.

   Did she forget your father was here today? Your mother wasn’t one to worry about (that much) since if your father wasn’t there, she was quite happy to let you go outside, but your father...no, he wouldn’t allow it, even if it was just to the barn literally a mile away. But there was no point in telling her this, she already knew anyway. Maybe she just didn’t care. There had been a lot of...tension lately between the family, and you knew it wasn’t long until someone would snap. You just hoped nobody got hurt in the process.

   They were waiting by the staircase, you noticed when you snapped back out of your thoughts, and you quickly hurried over, making sure to stay just out of sight from below. You never knew who was passing by, and knowing your luck, you’d be caught by a maid. You weren’t actually meant to be out of your room still.

   “So, how are we going to get down there? The maids are there after all, and I’m not allowed out of my room, remember?” You asked quietly, and Laura nodded, already having thought of a plan. “I know Father is in his study and Mother with one of her friends in the living room area. The only ones that need distracting are the maids, and most of them are in the kitchen. So I’ll distract them while you two sneak past.”

   “But how will you go out?” You asked, knowing the maids would instantly watch Laura for any 'suspicious behaviour'. They were quite protective of their jobs, and you knew as much as they did that if Laura escaped past the maids' notice, they would probably lose their jobs (if they were lucky). So the maids always paid close attention to the three of you, which will make it ten times harder to sneak past and escape.

   Laura hummed as if she hadn't thought about that. She probably hadn't. You sighed and tried to think yourself. Distracting may work but you need a distraction that can get all of you out without detection, otherwise, one person will get stuck behind.  _Come on, (Y/N)! Think!_  It shouldn't be too hard to think of something, you were constantly thinking of pranks, so why was  _this_ so hard to do now?

   After a moment or two, you huffed and crossed your arms. “I've got nothing.” Laura sighed and Ruben huffed, rolling his eyes a little. “I suppose all we can do is sneak past them, together.” He suggested in a quiet, not-really-suggesting tone, and you nodded. That seems to be the only thing you can do if all three are to leave together.

   Slowly, carefully, the three of you slipped down the stairs, walking over to the door of the kitchen. There were two doors to enter the kitchen, the left side had the stoves while the right often held the rest of the preparations. Right now, most of them were on the left side, all getting ready for lunch. So, the best way to get out would be the right side, staying low behind the tables and counters. Of course, the door was more on the left side of the room but…

 _Let’s just do it before we’re caught_ , you thought, shaking yourself back to reality, and carefully opened the left-side door, making sure to peek in beforehand to see if anyone had passed by the door. Nobody had, thankfully, and you turned to your brother and sister. You explained how you’d go in first to make sure nobody came over as the two of them sneaked in, and completely ignoring Ruben’s quiet but rushed response to try and go in first, to make sure you wouldn’t get caught either, you quietly slipped in, making sure to stay crouched.

   You carefully tip-toed over to the counter, hiding quickly as one of the maids came over, grabbing a bowl of ready-cut vegetables to cook. You took a deep breath through your nose, making sure to stay quiet, before tip-toeing over to the other side of the counter, peeking around to watch the maids. Sure nobody else would come over, you turned to the other two, waving them in, and they quietly followed after you.

   It took a while, all three of you ducking and hiding from the maids’ views, but you did it, eventually. You all managed to get outside, and as soon as you did, you ran. It wasn’t that long before you were faced with a beautiful field of sunflowers, and you smiled widely at the view, rushing forward to push past it, feeling the flutter of soft wind brushing your skin. You could hear the other two had followed, the sound of sweet laughter clear as day, and you knew Laura was just as happy as you.

   You had always loved this field, so beautiful, the sunflowers so clear and bright...and yet it was so alone, so untouched, away from human contact, human possession...human clutches. You slowed down your running until you stopped altogether, your once-wide smile now nonexistent. You clenched your jaw as the thoughts and memories of your father appeared.

   No, you refused to let him ruin your fun. You would have fun today, with your sister and brother, and it will be the  _ **best**_ day of your entire life - or at least one of the best when concerned with Ruben and Laura. You felt a hand wrap around your arm, and you looked down to see Ruben’s bright blue eyes staring up at you.

   To others, he was a blank, impassive young boy, but to you...he was as open as one of your favoured books. He never spoke his emotions but he didn’t need to; you could see every single emotion he felt in his supposedly-blank eyes, and right now, you were seeing the calming wave of happiness Ruben often refused to let himself feel.

   You smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head. His eyes slipped close before opening when you moved away, and he tugged gently at your arm. “Let’s go, (Y/N/N).” He spoke quietly and gently dragged you to your destination - the barn in the middle of the field.

   It was a plain barn, like any other barn honestly; all rusty looking and greyish-brown, old, decayed, but it was still standing, and the many times you had been here, nothing had happened to hurt you three, no falling pieces of wood, not even a splinter - nothing. You smiled at the sight of it, and followed after them, waiting for Ruben to release your arm so you could close the door. He seemed to hesitate but a gentle smile from you made him relax just enough to remove his hand, and he walked over to the waiting Laura as you closed the door behind you, sliding the massive door shut.

   Turning, you came face-to-face with the sight of Laura helping Ruben up, or at least trying. You laughed at the sight, Laura huffing and puffing as she tried to help Ruben climb up onto the upper level. There had been a ladder around here somewhere, but you had accidentally broken it by playing around with it, so now if you ever wanted to get to the upper level, you had to climb. Ruben was short, however, which meant one of you had to help him, and the sight for the person not helping was always hilarious.

   “You know, you could help me.” Laura exclaimed as she pushed Ruben up, and yet, just as she said that, he managed to push himself up onto the higher level. Still, you pretended to think, placing a finger under your chin and raising an eyebrow in a thoughtful expression, and then- “Nah, I’ll pass, thanks. Besides, it seems you were doing just fine by yourself.” Laura gave the dirtiest glare she could produce, but its effect was dampened deeply by the playfulness in her eyes- and the fact that Laura couldn’t be harsh if she tried.

   You rolled your eyes and grinned widely, walking over to help Laura up too. It didn’t take as long as it did with Ruben, but it still required some effect, and when she was up, she leaned back to allow you to get up yourself. Using one of the many posts holding the upper level up, you gripped hold of it and used all of your strength to hoist yourself up the post, until you could reach the edge of the upper level and quickly dropped across, just barely reaching it with the other hand before you could fall. You pushed yourself up and sat so your legs were hanging over the side.

   Taking a deep breathe, you fell backwards, laying down and closing your eyes. You could still feel the air, the coldness of it against your face, and you loved every minute of it. You felt so...free, and when you felt Laura and Ruben lay down next to you, Laura placing her head on your shoulder and Ruben placing an arm over your waist, you smiled.

   Happiness...freedom… This was what it was. It was beautiful….but ever-so... temporary. You knew it would come to an end sooner than you'd like, but there wasn't anything you could do about it (you've tried many times before, anyway). So, what's the point of caring about the after part?

_Care about the present now, worry about the future later._

 You leaned your head to the side to lay it on top of Laura's and wrapped an arm around Ruben, bringing him closer to your side. You closed your eyes.

   For the next three and a half hours, the three of you would be free, to do and say as you please, to breathe and to have fun- and then you’d have to go back, into the manor, into  _ **prison**_. But you’ll escape. All three of you will escape, and you’ll be free, together.

 Life had to be good to you at some point, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with these two, so I did... Yeah, I hope it isn't weird or anything, I may write something else in the same world (as in Victoriano!Reader) or I may not. I won't promise anything, but I hope you like this at least! :D


End file.
